


По пути

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Все события в жизни Ируки приводили его в раменную.
Relationships: Ayame/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 1





	По пути

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву в команду Naruto 2021

— Ирука-сенсей, вам нужно скорее жениться, — смеётся Наруто.

Вам нужен дом, Ирука-сенсей, где будет вкусно пахнуть ваша любимая еда и рядом будет ваш любимый человек. Где не придётся прожигать кастрюли и сковородки. Наверное, именно это бы продолжал говорить Наруто, если бы не вышел из дома Ируки.

Ирука плетётся за ним — Коноха кажется светлее, чем обычно. Огни вывесок, окон домов, причёсанный «Ичираку» и совсем немного рекламы. Недвижимость в Кири, работа для гражданских в Конохе, магазин Яманака ищет продавцов… Ирука улыбается. Давно он не ощущал себя в безопасности.

Наруто просит его быть на свадьбе. Наруто говорит: «Вы заменили мне отца». Наруто, вероятно, женится быстрее него.

Ирука не может вспомнить в своей жизни кого-то, кто подходил бы ему в невесты, с кем бы он мог пойти по пути до конца жизни. Разве что…

Ируке девять лет. Он смотрит на ребят своего возраста, косясь на их протекторы. У самого Ируки протектора нет — его отправили доучивать материал по ниндзюцу. Ирука заходит в магазин продуктов и покупает рамен быстрого приготовления на свои сбережения — может, хоть это его порадует?

Ируке одиннадцать. Он туго завязывает свежевыданный протектор — теперь он может звать себя генином. Мама ещё не знает — наверное, будет в восторге, легонько щёлкнет по носу и поцелует в знак Конохи на лбу Ируки. Сегодня открывается «Ичираку рамен». Ирука даже достаёт свой пыльный велосипед, так спешит туда, что врезается в столб на углу улицы. Ирука ломает руль и нос.

Ируке двенадцать. Третий Хокаге ведёт его под руку, тихо разговаривает, будто тот — часть клана Сарутоби или его семьи. Ирука пропускает половину слов мимо ушей, вспоминает голоса отца и матери, которых больше никогда не услышит. Ирука бросает что-то о том, что у него кончаются деньги. Третий предлагает зайти в «Ичираку», когда его отстроят после атаки лиса — возможно, это утешит Ируку. Ируке кажется, что он больше не захочет есть.

Ируке что-то язвит товарищ — странный парень. Его светлые волосы и болотного цвета глаза въедаются в память, но оставляют неприятный осадок. Ирука чувствует от Мизуки неприязнь, Ируку пробирает холодок под кожей, когда он пытается на него посмотреть. Ирука отнекивается, когда тот приглашает его прогуляться. Ирука ссылается на занятность, какую-то очень важную миссию, перед которой хотел бы провести время в одиночестве. Ирука умоляюще поглядывает на девчушку примерно его возраста, она услужливо спрашивает:  
— Вам как всегда?

— Да-да, конечно, большой рамен со свининой! — на автомате выпаливает Ирука, улыбаясь. Мизуки уходит. Когда девчушка приносит дымящуюся миску, Ирука запинается: сейчас у него нет денег, но первые полученные с миссии он тут же обязательно отдаст. Девчушка щурится и улыбается — конечно, отдаст, он же всегда сюда захаживает. Ирука выдыхает.

Ируке шестнадцать: Третий Хокаге слышит о его желании стать преподавателем. Ирука просит настойчиво, он помнит лицо каждого убитого им шиноби. Ирука улыбается, рассказывая, как хочет передать следующему поколению мудрость Хокаге и Волю Огня, а сам прячет в карманы трясущиеся после миссии ранга А руки. Ирука обдумывает, какие продукты на прилавках будут стоить дешевле и сколько раз за месяц он теперь сможет сходить в «Ичираку». По правде говоря, ему и одного будет достаточно. Ирука вздыхает — милую девчушку придётся видеть реже. Ирука привык рассказывать ей под вечер о буднях шиноби — девчушка за пределы Конохи практически никогда и не выходила. Ирука говорит, что если захочет выйти, пусть положится на него — он будет защищать красоту её глаз. Девчушка заливисто смеётся.

Аямэ — так её зовут. Ирука запоминает: плавные черты лица, тёмные, как у него самого, волосы, мягкие руки. Он невзначай касается её пальцев — она тут же убирает. Ирука вздыхает — его кисти в ссадинах и порезах.

На следующий день Ирука приходит в «Ичираку» измотанный, Аямэ интересуется, как прошёл день. Спрашивает — сама. Ирука нехотя рассказывает, какие нынче пошли безответственные дети. Ирука вскользь упоминает, что дрожащей рукой записал имена нескольких сирот — отметил, когда спрашивал про родительское собрание. Особенно проблемным показался мальчишка в оранжевом костюме — громкий и шебутной. Аямэ улыбается, говорит, видела пару раз этого мальчишку возле «Ичираку» — отец даже угостил его оставшимся фирменным блюдом. Тот поел, да так, будто это блюдо у него сейчас отберут, расплёскивая бульон по столу и капая на свой костюм, и слова не сказав, убежал быстрее молнии. Грубый мальчишка.

— Он из тех, кого некому воспитывать, — чуть слышно говорит Ирука.

Аямэ прикрывает рот ладонью.

— Девятихвостый?

— Да. Забрал обоих, — отвечает Ирука. — У меня тоже…

Аямэ отводит взгляд в сторону. Тихо говорит:  
— Во время той трагедии умерла моя мама. Подвал «Ичираку» оказался для нас с отцом убежищем — одним из хвостов был разнесён наш дом, где пряталась она.

Аямэ вздыхает.

— Всё равно, затопчут тебя в панике на улице или умрёшь под балками обвалившегося потолка. У неё получался самый вкусный рамен во всей Стране Огня — вкуснее, чем у отца и, тем более, меня.

Ирука не говорит слов соболезнования — сейчас уже не актуально и всегда бесполезно.

— Вкуснее рамена, чем у вас я ещё не ел, — всё-таки бросает он напоследок, прежде чем покинуть «Ичираку».

В следующий раз он встречает в раменной своего нерадивого ученика. Ирука заказывает точно такую же порцию рамена и себе. Мальчик с интересом за ним наблюдает, как тот держит палочки, как аккуратно кладёт в рот содержимое тарелки — даже лапшу у него получается есть аккуратно, не разбрызгивая бульон. Он пытается повторить так же.

— Наруто, для начала: палочки нужно держать вот так, — показывает Ирука. Тот учится быстро, запоминает каждое слово.

— А после того, как закончишь, поблагодари тех, кто для тебя старался, — он кивает на Аямэ и её отца. Аямэ краснеет.

— Спасибо за угощение! — кричит во весь голос Наруто, парочка поздних посетителей оборачивается. Ирука стискивает зубы. Аямэ улыбается. Ирука отправляет Наруто домой, чтобы тот получше подготовился к следующему учебному дню, платит за еду сам.

— Он будто ваш сын, — замечает Аямэ, убирая со стола миски из-под рамена. Ирука заминается и коротко смеётся — кандидатура Наруто в качестве сына просто ужасна.

После атаки Пейна не уцелело ничего. Наруто, его ребёнок, теперь не изгой, а народный герой. Его несут на руках, качают, кричат ему: «Ура!». Ирука молчит — он давно ему всё сказал. Он думает, что замолвит словечко Пятой Хокаге о том, чтобы выделить денег на восстановление «Ичираку», от которого и следа не осталось. Ирука выдыхает, когда в толпе кричащих его ученику «Ура!» замечает Аямэ с отцом.

— Экзамен на проректора будет сложно сдать, Ирука-сенсей, — говорит ему Шестой Хокаге. Ирука фыркает — он покажет ему ещё, что ничего сложного для Ируки нет. Узумаки Наруто, самый безнадёжный ученик своего выпуска, смог стать героем, и Шестой это знает не хуже него самого — так что помешает Ируке сдать экзамен на место проректора? Аямэ улыбается, слыша краем уха их разговор. В следующий раз она записывает в счёт заведения дополнительную порцию рамена для проректора Академии ниндзя Умино Ируки, поздравляет этим от чистого сердца.

— Вам нужно жениться, Ирука-сенсей, — говорит ему Наруто. Его ученик. Его ребёнок.

— Что вы так печальны сегодня, Ирука-сенсей? — приветливо улыбается ему Аямэ. — Вам как обычно или, может, хотите попробовать наше новое фирменное блюдо?

— Я придерживаюсь традиций, Аямэ-сан, — говорит ей Ирука, — один большой рамен со свининой, пожалуйста!

Аямэ кивает — этого и ожидала. Ирука не уходит, хотя после того, как сложил палочки, говорит со всей искренностью: «Спасибо за угощение!». За целый день он так ничего и не съел. За целый день он почти опоздал с утра на собрание и сжёг то, что пытался приготовить на ужин.

«Жениться — это хорошо, — думает Ирука, — но для начала надо бы и познакомиться поближе».

Он вызывается помочь убрать на кухне. Аямэ говорит, что они уже закрываются. Ирука настаивает — ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как согласиться. Ирука даже подумать не мог, сколько тяжестей в ресторане приходится таскать этой хрупкой на вид девушке.

— Вы выполняете работу не менее важную, чем шиноби, — бросает он невзначай, переставляя на самую высокую полку банку с побегами бамбука. Она кивает, расставить банки с маринованными яйцами — тоже задача не из простых. Одна из них сваливается с полки, и Ирука каким-то чудом ловит её, не вывихнув себе пальцы. Он оказывается почти нос к носу с Аямэ.

— Эм, я…

— Аямэ-сан, мне нужно кое-что вам сказать, — говорит Ирука, перебирая пальцы. Скрепляет руки в замок. — Давайте я вас провожу сегодня? Поздно как-то, знаете.

— Я, ну…

— Где вы живёте?

— За два квартала от Академии…

— Так нам по пути, Аямэ-сан! — улыбается Ирука.

Она берёт его за руку, думая, что теперь ей будет почти не страшно. Они идут молча почти до самого конца, и Аямэ отмечает, что ей не обязательно говорить, как и Ируке.

Аямэ нравится тайком заглядывать в его тёмные глаза, Аямэ нравится невзначай касаться его ладони, когда он тянется понести её сумку. И Ируке нравится. Ему нравится представлять, как однажды Аямэ переплетёт с ним пальцы. Ему нравится представлять её в домашней одежде, рядом с собой.

— Скажите… «Ичираку» ведь по выходным закрыт, я правильно помню?

— Верно, — кивает Аямэ.

— А вы… ну… не думали сходить куда-нибудь в выходные? — Ирука забывает все существующие слова разом. — Вдруг я закончу разбирать документы в Академии к тому моменту, рассмотрю всех новых учителей, и потом…

Аямэ заливисто смеётся. Ируке то ли хочется засмеяться вместе с ней, то ли провалиться сквозь землю. Он выбирает первое. Глупо, не правда ли?

Она ставит сумку на землю, поворачивается к Ируке и, продолжая смеяться, кладёт ладони ему на плечи. Вмиг замолкает. Ирука вместе с ней. Она бросает взгляд на рубец на носу Ируки, отчего-то блестящие глаза, чуть раскрытый рот. Подаётся вперёд. Она целует Ируку, прикрыв глаза, улыбаясь искренне и нежно, так, что он сам это чувствует. Оторопев, забывает закрыть глаза, но спустя мгновение расслабляет кисти, шею, ноги. Клонит голову влево, куда его тянет Аямэ. Она мягко разрывает поцелуй. Ирука улыбается, будто счастливый ребёнок, и хочет потянуться снова. Аямэ кладёт указательный палец на его влажные губы.

— В шесть вечера. До субботы во дворе Академии, Ирука-сенсей, — подмигивает она, прежде чем развернуться в сторону своего дома. — Обещайте не опаздывать.

Ирука усмехается. Он правильно сказал — им по пути.


End file.
